


How I loath thee

by BlackStormsShadow (orphan_account)



Series: Little Moments Like These [5]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlackStormsShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 minutes in ... 40 minutes left ... and Anthony <em>fucking</em> Stark is <em>finished</em> ...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	How I loath thee

"Mr Stark! Exam conditions! That means no speaking" Mr Philip Coulson.  
Yeah ... get a fucking life.  
"It's okay, we can talk at lunch" Loki smiled at him as he gently squeezed his thigh.  
That was all he needed right then, a bit of comfort, a bit of reassurance.  
What he never understood was why _Loki_ was the one able to do that for him.  
Tony turned back to the exam paper.  
20 minutes in ... 40 minutes left ... and Anthony _fucking_ Stark is _finished_ ...  
He _really_ hated High school.


End file.
